Cornica
'Cornica '''is a minor character from ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates she's a young sea unicorn, a creature of mermaid lore who quickly bonds with Izzy. Her vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background Cornica and her kind are thought to be only creatures of myth by the inhabitants of Never Land and said to create a rainbow trail that leads to the legendary Sea Unicorny Treasure. Role in the Series Cornica first appeared in the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn", drawn in by Izzy's singing on the beach near the water edge. The young sea unicorn developed a fast friendship with Izzy and gave her a golden shell so she could summon her whenever she may need her. Izzy is grateful for the gift, she names the sea unicorn Cornica and gives her the seashell necklaces as a token of their friendship. Izzy wanted to introduce Cornica to the rest of her crew and sets off to find them. Meanwhile, Cornica is captured by Captain Hook in order to find the legendary treasure of the magical sea unicorn hidden deep beneath the depth of the Never Sea. Once Izzy returns to the beach with her friends she was shocked to see that Cornica was nowhere in sight and didn't come when she uses the shell. Jake suggests that they ask the mermaids if they knew where to find Cornica. Once at Mermaid Lagoon Izzy ask the mermaids have they seen Cornica.Queen Coralie and a few of her subjects didn't believe the young pirates since sea unicorns are merely a legend in mermaid folklore and set off to take care of other matter elsewhere. However Stormy was the only mermaid to believe her young friends and agreed to assist her friends to locate Cornica near the Coral Tunnels. Back at the Jolly Roger Hook attempts to ride Cornica to the treasure, which the sea unicorn quickly bucks off the greedy captain. Not letting the beast standing in his way for treasure Hook ties Cornica up on top the Squidailus (a squid-like submarine), Hook threatens to take away Cornica's necklace if she doesn't lead him to the treasure. Fortunately, Jake and his crew accompanied by Stormy quickly follow Hook and his crew beneath the wave in their mini-subs. Once Hook reaches Coral Tunnel he cause a cave in block the path. Jake and his friends manage to bypass the cave in to pursue Hook and his crew following the glow of Izzy's shell. Just in time to prevent Hook and his crew from escaping with the treasure which was almost their undoing causing one of the large golden statues to collapses only for Izzy to rescue Hook and his crew with her pixie dust.Smee, Sharky, and Bones thank Izzy for rescuing them. Izzy asks Hook for the necklace which Hook quickly part with no longer needing when he could swipe the rest of the sea unicorn treasure. Cornica informs Izzy to use the golden shell to call for help. As Izzy blows into the shell she summons Cornica's larger sea unicorn comrades who force Hook and his crew to flee empty-handed. Cornica is last seen with Jake and his crew when they return to Pirate Island to place their gold doubloons they collected on today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Episode Appearances Gallery Hook-Izzy and The SeaUnicorn.jpg Cornica&Smee-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.png HookSmee&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.png Hook&Cornica-'Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn.png Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.jpg Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.png Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.png Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.png Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn04.png Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn05.png Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn06.png Izzy&Cornica-Izzy_and_The_Sea-Unicorn10.png|Izzy, using the shell to call Cornica's friends. Izzy&Cornica-Izzy_and_The_Sea-Unicorn.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.jpg Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn05.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn09.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn05.jpg groupshot-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg groupshot-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.jpg HookSmee&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.jpg HookSmee&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.jpg Cornica&Smee-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Cornica&Smee-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.jpg Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn08.jpg Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn07.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn05.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.png Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn06.png Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn05.png Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn04.png Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.png IzzyHook&Smee-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn10.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn09.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn08.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn07.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn05.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn07.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn08.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn09.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn10.jpg Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn11.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn10.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn18.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn14.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn17.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn13.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn12.jpg Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn11.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn16.jpg Trivia *Cornica is the fifth animal companion to be named by a member of Jake's crew in series with the first being Lucille the Seal (in "Hook Seals a Deal!"), second being Brightly the Firefly (in "The Golden Twilight Treasure!"),third being Bouncer the Bouncing Bumble("Follow the Bouncing Bumble!") and the fourth being Spot "(Bucky's Treasure Hunt)" Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Fish Category:Legendary creatures Category:Creatures Category:Seahorses